Eric Samoyd
Eric Samoyd is a CAW Wrestler currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, where he is a former ECW Champion, ECW YouTube Champion and Money in the Bank winner. History in ECW Original Series Eric Samoyd debuted on Episode 1 in the opening round of a tournament for the ECW Championship. Samoyd lost his first round match against the eventual winner, Tank. At December to Dismember, Eric competed in a Fatal 4-Way elimination match for the inaugural ECW YouTube Championship against Shant, Wesley Underhook and the eventual winner Chad. On Episode 4, Eric unsuccessfully challenged Chad for the YouTube Championship. On Episode 5, Eric Samoyd lost to Adam Pulp, in Pulp's first win. At Armageddon, Samoyd (Accompanied to the ring by his girlfriend, Kimberly Paige), lost a handicap match against Adam Pulp & Prototype. On Episode 8, Eric competed in an Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match against Wesley Underhook, in a losing effort. On Episode 9, Eric attacked the YouTube Champion, Metaphor after Metaphor's Elimination Chamber Qualifier against Shant ended in a double countout. At Survivor Series, Eric was set to face Metaphor for the YouTube Championship, but the match was made a Triple Threat Match after the surprise return of Chad. Metaphor was able to retain the title. On Episode 12, Eric picked up his first win when he won a fatal 4-way also involving Blake, Chad and Yoshiharu Kitari. On Episode 13, Eric interfered in a fatal 4-way match, dragging Antonio the Awesome, to get back at Antonio for attacking Eric's girlfriend, Kimberly, earlier in the night. At The Great American Bash, Eric Samoyd was the 6th entrant in a 10-Man Money in the Bank match, first eliminating Adam Pulp, Eric later eliminated Papu Papu to win the match and receive a shot at any title he wanted any time he wanted. Eric cashed in his title shot later that night, cashing in against the new ECW Champion, Brent to become the new ECW Champion. On Episode 14, Eric gave a victory speech on winning the ECW Championship, but insulted the fans, turning Heel in the process. Later, Eric encountered his former best friend, Shant, in the parking lot, also insulting Shant. Later, Brent demanded Eric give him a title shot, Eric seemed to accept, but the match was called off by the new ECW General Manager, Raymond Zender. On Episode 15, Eric successfully defended the ECW Championship against Brent. After the match, Samoyd was attacked by Shant. On Episode 16, Eric successfully defended the ECW Championship against Shant. On Episode 17, Eric teamed with The Faction in a 6-man tag team match against Brent, Shant & Tyrant, in a losing effort. At No Mercy, Eric once again successfully defended the ECW Championship against Shant. On Episode 18, Eric was scheduled to team with The Faction to face Brent & The Misfits in a 6-Man Tag Team Match, but after The Faction attacked The Misfits backstage, the match was made a singles match between Brent & Eric for the ECW Championship. Eric lost the match by disqualification after an interference from a mystery attacker. On Episode 19, Eric successfully defended the ECW Championship against Shant in a Steel Cage match. After ECW's cancellation, Eric Samoyd relinquished the ECW Championship. Revival When ECW returned to YouTube in 2015, Eric Samoyd made a return to the company. On Episode 1, Eric competed in the first round of a tournament for the vacant ECW Championship against former friend turned old rival, Shant. Eric lost the match by countout when he abandoned the match to check on ECW General Manager, Raymond Zender, who had been run over by a car in the parking lot. On Episode 2, Eric showed signs of a face turn when he opened the show by addressing Raymond Zender getting run over in the previous episode, demanding the people responsible fight him at the end of the show. Later in the night, Eric found his girlfriend, Kimberly Paige, unconscious in her dressing room after she had been attacked. At the end of the night, Eric demanded the people that attacked Raymond and Kimberly come to the ring, after which, Eric was attacked by 2 masked men. On Episode 3, Eric closed the show, competing in a No DQ Tornado Handicap Match against the 2 masked men from the previous episode. The masked men were revealed to be The Disciples of Apocalypse, Torq Michaels and Scott Slyke. Eric lost the match and received an injury during the match. On Episode 5, Eric returned, interrupting the new ECW Champion, Colossus, who had been revealed as the newest member of the D.O.A. Eric then challenged the new YouTube Champion, Torq Michaels, to a match, where, if Eric won, he would get a future shot at the YouTube Championship, cementing Eric's face turn. Later that night, Eric defeated Torq, receiving a future YouTube Championship shot anytime Eric wanted. On Episode 6, Eric fought Melvin Moon, in a winning effort. On Episode 7, Eric revealed he would be cashing in his YouTube Championship match at the next CPV. On Episode 8, Samoyd competed in a singles match against Scott Slyke, in a winning effort. At No Way Out, Eric Samoyd defeated Torq Michaels to win the YouTube Championship for the first time in his career. On Episode 9, Samoyd defended the YouTube Championship against Abraham Little. During the match, Samoyd turned heel again when he hit his SKO finisher on Abraham Little Sr., Abraham's father that had accompanied Little to the ring. On Episode 10, Samoyd approached the ring for a match, before being attacked on stage by Abraham Little. On Episode 11, Samoyd attacked Abraham Little after Little's match. Later that night, Samoyd defended the YouTube Championship against Mark Brandle, although Samoyd lost the match, he did not lose the title as he lost the match by disqualification after Brandle was attacked by Sermon Bundy. On Episode 12, Eric Samoyd defeated JP Requirement in a quick match. After the match, Samoyd was attacked by Abraham Little. At the end of the show, Eric and Abraham were seen brawling backstage. At Royal Rumble, Samoyd defended the YouTube Championship against Abraham Little, inspite putting up a fight, Samoyd lost the title to Little after an interference from Abraham Little Sr. Later that night, Eric competed in the Royal Rumble Match, as the 3rd entrant, Eric lasted 2 minutes and 7 seconds before being eliminated by Colossus. On Episode 13, Eric, sporting a new hairstyle, replacing his signature perm, confronted the returning Devin Foolhardy backstage, after Devin had insulted Eric earlier in the show, challenging Foolhardy to a match on the next episode. On Episode 14, Eric's match with Foolhardy ended in a no contest after both men were attacked by Abraham Little. On Episode 15, Eric teamed with Foolhardy to face Little and Brandle in a winning effort, after the match, Eric attacked Foolhardy and hit him with an SKO. On Episode 16, Samoyd faced JBL in a winning effort. Later in the night, Samoyd attacked Abraham Little after Little's match, but Samoyd was then attacked by Devin Foolhardy. At Bad Company, Samoyd competed in a 4 way ladder match for the YouTube Championship against Little, Brandle and Foolhardy. The match was won by Brandle. Appearances Personal Life Eric is currently in a relationship with Kimberly Paige. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** SKO (Standing Cutter {2007-2010} or a Jumping Cutter {2015-Present} sometimes used as a counter to an opponent) * Signature Moves ** Garvin Stomp ** Hangman's DDT ** STO (Lou Thesz Press followed by Mounted Punches) * Managers ** Kimberly Paige * Entrance Themes ** "Here Comes the Money" by Naughty by Nature ** "Here Comes the Money (Remix)" Championships and Accomplishments * Extreme CAW Wrestling ** ECW Championship (1 time) ** ECW YouTube Championship (1 time) ** Money in the Bank (2008) Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2007 Era Category:2010 Era Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:ECW Champions Category:ECW YouTube Champions Category:Money in the Bank Winners Category:Showmen Category:Dirty Category:Technicians Category:All-Rounders Category:Light Heavyweights Category:Unknown Hometown